That One Song
by Strange.x.And.x.Beautiful
Summary: Every couple defines themselves with one song. Bella and Edward discover theirs when taking a drive one night. Songfic but not really a songfic...you’ll understand once you’ve read it...ExB


That One Song

**Yes, I am back with a nice little oneshot, aren't you glad?**

**Here's all the usual disclaimers so people can't sue me. I do not own the characters in Twilight. They are Stephenie Meyers, darn her. The lyrics belong to Mute Math from their song 'You Are Mine' which is such a beautiful song, I recommend you listen to it. **

**And before you ask, yes, that is the same Mute Math who sang 'Spotlight' for the film's soundtrack. **

Edward was driving too fast for Bella's liking as usual. She kept glancing over at the speedometer and then back at his perfect face as she tried to frown and failed miserably.

"You know I have been brought up to obey the speed rules." She tried to argue feebly even though she knew she was in safe hands. Yet, being human allowed her to feel the tiniest sense of unease when Edward drove at rally car speeds.

"Relax." Edward smiled as he took his topaz eyes away from the road, "You've got more chance of falling over your own feet than me crashing into someone."

"Well I'd still feel safer if you pretended to keep your eyes on the road and you managed to slow down a fraction." She retorted, slightly hurt by his jibe about her clumsiness.

"Alright, I'll slow it down to seventy, no lower." Edward compromised as he stroked a finger down the side of her cheek. He felt the goosebumps rise on her skin and he smiled his crooked smile.

"Lower it to sixty-five and I'll consider you forgiven." Bella bargained as she touched the spot on her cheek where he'd left a line of coldness.

"Forgiven, what for?" he laughed as he gazed at Bella in the passenger seat.

"For breaking the speed limit."

"This car wasn't made to stick to the speed limit." He argued.

"Well you should know better than to drive Rosalie's sports car when I'm with you."

"Fine, sixty-five it is."

Edward slowed down and saw Bella's face light up with triumph.

"I only did it for that smile." He winked as he saw her blush a light crimson.

"I know you did." She smiled back at him; she then reached over to the dashboard and switched on the CD player. "Does Rosalie listen to anything good?" she asked as the introduction started up on the eleventh track.

"Some of her stuff is bearable." Edward shrugged as he listened to the steady cymbal beat.

"What's the name of this band?" Bella asked as she found herself enjoying the unfolding melody.

"Mute Math, or something along those lines." Edward responded as he indicated into a different lane.

"I've never heard of them."

"She must like them if she's left it in the CD player already half way through the CD." Edward started.

It was then Edward stiffened when he heard the first line of lyrics. Something within him connected with the song and suddenly everything changed, every lyric gave meaning to him.

_Everyone has their obsession  
Consuming thoughts  
Consuming time  
They hold high their prized possession  
It defines the meaning of their life_

_You are mine, all mine_

"Is everything ok, Edward?" Bella asked as she saw his posture change.

"Everything's fine." He answered as he breathed out heavily. "These lyrics, they hit a nerve with me, that's all."

"How's that?"

"They remind me of the start of our relationship; they reminded me of the first time I realised that I loved you." He smiled once again and started to explain.

"When I first met you, your blood became my obsession. Everyday all I could remember was that smell that your body gave off. I remember the way it made me want you, it made me want to taste your flesh every Biology lesson. But I resisted, it was then my obsession became needing to control myself around you, otherwise I would've been driven crazy by the intoxication. That was my first obsession. Then after the initial lusting after your blood and needing to control myself, then came the obsession behind your thoughts and expressions."

Bella's mouth was open in wonderment; she was dazzled by the fact that simple lyrics had triggered these vivid memories within Edward. She wondered how he could be so affected it, yet she listened in raptures as he continued.

"Your thoughts consumed my thoughts. Even though I couldn't hear what you were thinking, I would spend all night obsessing the meaning behind every facial expression you left me with, it consumed a lot of my time, but I couldn't think of anything else. You were, you still are, an enigma to me Bella, but now I'm slightly clued into what you think. Before, it used to drive me insane trying to figure out what a slight furrow of eyebrows would mean. I don't think you'd ever truly understand the extent of my obsession with you." He paused before figuring out what he needed to say about the last lines of lyrics.

"Then comes the idea of the prized possession." Edward announced. "My prized possession used to be my power. It defined me, and it set me apart from everyone. I enjoyed knowing things other people were never meant to know, I loved that feeling of power. I loved knowing what a person was really like, because they were only themselves through their thoughts. Then you came along and everything changed. I didn't need that feeling of power; I needed you. You became my prized possession when I decided to give in and let myself be with you. You were the one who defined the real meaning of my life."

Bella nodded and still gazed at him, unable to say something.

"I was put on this earth to love you and protect you with every fibre of my unnatural being. That's what defines the meaning of my life. Finally, you are mine and mine forever, nothing is going to change that, ever." Edward stopped, unnerved that these lyrics has brought out a whole speech in him, but he continued for one final time.

"And that Bella, my love is why those first lyrics hit a nerve in me."

_There are objects of affection  
That can mesmerize the soul  
There is always one addiction  
That just cannot be controlled_

_You are mine, all mine_

As Bella heard the second verse, a sudden moment of clarity washed over her. Everything Edward had said about the first verse was true for her with the second.

"It just happened to me." She breathed out.

"What did?"

"Those lyrics"

"You have objects of affection?"

"Yes," Bella agreed as all the emotion connected with those four lines rushed out of her.

"You have been the object of my affection since Jessica caught you staring at me. All I felt in that one moment was an overwhelming sense to be near you. I wanted touch you, I wanted to gaze at you for every second of my day. But the way you looked at me, the way you looked so unaffected by me, it made me feel that this instant attraction was just an unrequited schoolgirl crush. Then that first Biology lesson when you wanted to kill me, you sent me a look that should've warned me to stay away from you, but all I could think about was how beautiful you were and how a girl like me would never be able to have you. You had me well and truly memorized from the start."

Edward nodded as he passed a silver Mercedes Benz and found himself lost in her memories. He grimaced when thinking about those tense days were he couldn't bear to look at her because he thought she was a test sent from hell. He felt a sense of pride when he looked over at Bella and saw what he had gained from ignoring temptation. He had gained his soul mate and never did he once wish that he had given in.

"I know that you don't believe that you have a soul, but I know you do. Because from the moment I told you I loved you, I gave you my soul to keep. Like you said, you were put on this Earth so that you could love me and protect me, and I believe that I was put on this Earth to love you and show you that even though you thought you lost your sense of humanity, you still have it buried inside you. I know you have a soul, and I am certain you have a conscience. I don't know if they're the same thing, but I know you have both, and you have my soul as well because I could never give it to anyone else, it has your name tattooed across it and that can never be erased."

"Obsessions and addictions are roughly the same in my book, and you, Edward Cullen are my addiction. After all we've been through, I would've been best off without you, but I know that I can't live without you. We tried a life without each other and it didn't work. I came close enough to dying without you by my side, than the times I have been with you. I know you told me you were around for as long as I wanted, but you should know that I will always want you around, no matter what. I would give up sleeping if I could just to spend more time with you, but being human means that unfortunately I have to spend hours away from you whilst I'm dreaming, which for your information, is always about you." Bella smiled at him as she saw they were turning back into Forks.

"Finally, we both know we can't control the feelings we have for each other. They take hold and we can't help but give into them. I know you're a little better than me at it, but the truth is you are mine and I want you to be mine for as long as I shall live. Because fate has put us together and I have no intention of throwing away the best thing that's ever happened to me."

They arrived in front of Charlie's house and Edward switched the engine off as he leant towards Bella and caught her in a kiss.

On cue Bella started feeling dizzy and Edward pulled away so she could remember how to breathe again.

"I think we should listen to more of Rosalie's music in future." He smiled as he dazzled Bella into agreement.

"I think we should." She exhaled, "thank her for having a wonderful taste in music, when you see her."

"I'll have to apologise for borrowing her car first."

"That would be wise." Bella beamed back at him. "Are you coming back this evening?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Haven't I just explained all of this?"

"I'll listen to the song again on my way home." He winked, "I may even drive at the speed limit too so I can listen it all."

They both laughed and she started absentmindedly stroking the skin on the back of his hand.

"I love you, Edward." Bella whispered.

"I love you too, Bella. Remember, you are mine and nothing will change that."

"And you are mine, all mine. Forever." She leant in a kissed him again and felt saddened as he pulled away with a crooked smile.

They said their goodbyes and Bella unwillingly left the red BMW and spotted Charlie peering out the window in confusion at the new car Edward was driving.

As the car drove away she smiled, revelling in those lyrics and the sentimental value they held.

Edward was hers, all hers and she knew it for certain.


End file.
